Itou Kashitarou
Itou Kashitarou (伊東歌詞太郎, Kashitarou Itou), formerly known as weezer, is a singer-songwriter and known for his strong, clear, "refreshing", and earnest-sounding voice, with a narrow, almost quavering vibrato. Although this distinct vibrato is occasionally described as being fluttery and slightly "peculiar", his voice is commonly considered to be "warm" and pleasant to listen to. He is a technically sound singer, capable of hitting notes cleanly and effortlessly as well as having a decent vocal range; he is also very good at controlling his singing volume. His first upload was in fact not an cover, but an original VOCALOID song titled "Namida ga Koboreru Mae ni" using , after which he was given the honorific and dubbed FuwamokoP (ふわもこP). In addition to VOCALOID work, he posted a few acoustic and arranged covers on the side under the utaite name weezer; but though they were well-received, their view counts almost never broke the 10K mark. His cover of "Melt" , posted in early 2012, was his first breakthrough hit - shortly afterwards, he created a new account, changing his utaite name to Itou Kashitarou. He has since deleted his old account (thus halting his activity as a producer), but despite this, the videos posted on it remain viewable. He is good friends with Amatsuki, with whom he often collaborates, and is also friends with the illustrator and mangaka Kuwahara Souta, who has illustrated some of his twitter avatars. He is a close, longtime friend of LeftyMonsterP (with whom he forms the unit Itowokashi) and often collaborates with him, including composing songs or having lives together. They have known each other since childhood, and performed together in middle school. Whenever he performs live as Itou Kashitarou, he wears a fox mask, while LeftyMonsterP wears one of several other masks. His first entry into the utattemita category was an acoustic cover of the pillows' "Strange Chameleon" , however his first cover under his present name was "Narisumashi Gengar" , which currently has 198K views and 8.5K mylists. His first hit cover was "Shiwa" , which currently has over 381K views on NND and 21.5K mylists, and is the most popular cover of that song; while his most popular solo cover to date is "Children Record" , which currently has 795K views and 32.5K mylists. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Smiley*2GS # Member of ShimeFive (〆5) # Member of Circle of Friends # Member of Itowokashi with LeftyMonsterP # Natsuiro Lonely Days (ShimeFive (〆5) single) (Released on September 05, 2012) # Circle of Friends Vol.1 (Released on December 22, 2012) # (Released on December 31, 2012) # (Released on December 31, 2012) # Gakuen Shisoutan (Released on December 31, 2012) # (Released on March 13, 2013) # (Released on April 24, 2013) # 2GS First Trip (Released on May 08, 2013) # QuaLia with Soraru and Ryo-kun (Released on May 29, 2013) # (Released on May 29, 2013) # (Released on May 29, 2013) # (Released on June 12, 2013) List of Covered Songs -Acoustic ver.- (2010.01.21) # "Sora mo Toberu Hazu" (I Can Surely Fly In The Sky) -Acoustic ver.- (2010.01.25) # "Hybrid Rainbow" -Arrange ver.- (2010.01.31) # "Melt" -Male Key Arranged ver.- (2012.01.10) # "Yumeyume" -LeftyMonsterP Arrange Short ver.- (2012.01.13) As Itou Kashitarou: # "Narisumashi Gengar" (Masquerading Gengar) (2012.01.29) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) (2012.02.06) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) -Cello & Piano ver.- (2012.02.06) # "Hello, Worker" (2012.02.11) # "Hello, Worker" -Piano ver.- (2012.02.11) # "Nekomimi Archive" feat. Itou Kashitarou and Amatsuki (2012.02.22) # "Akatsuki Arrival" feat. Itou Kashitarou and Jegyll (2012.03.04) # "Sakura no Ame" (Cherry Blossom Rain) (2012.03.15) # "Watashi Rice Teishoku Tabe ni Kita" (I Came to Eat the Rice Special) (2012.03.25) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) (2012.04.11) # "Maigo no Boku ni" (I've Been Lost) (2012.04.18) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) -LeftyMonsterP Arrange ver.- (2012.05.10) # "Hoshiai" feat. Amatsuki and Itou Kashitarou (2012.06.22) # "Tokeitou no Uta" (Verse of the Clock Tower) feat. Namukari, Itou Kashitarou, Masha, Uron, Nayuta, and Renoa (2012.06.25) # "from Y to Y (2012.07.02) # "Dust" -LeftyMonsterP Arrange ver.- (2012.07.13) # "Children Record" (2012.08.15) # "Koi no Koritsuki" (2012.08.20) # "HEAVEN" (2012.08.28) # "Sode Fureau mo Tashou no En" (When Our Sleeves Touched, It Felt Like We'd Met In A Previous Life) feat. Rib and Itou Kashitarou (2012.09.10) # "Umbrella" (2012.09.21) # "Share, We Are" (2012.09.30) # "S・K・Y" (2012.10.08) # "START" (2012.10.16) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) feat. Itou Kashitarou and Amatsuki (2012.10.24) # "Shounen Camera" (Youth Camera) (2012.11.11) # "Connect" (Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica OP) (2012.11.28) # "GOLD" feat. Au, un:c, Itou Kashitarou, Kazyu-P, Kumakuma, Jegyll, Freesueru, Hotori, Masha, Memeta, Yuikonnu, Yuuka, Yuki Yucky, and Rabipo (2012.12.22) # "Circle of Friends" feat. Circle of Friends (2012.12.27) # "Hello Laughter" feat. halyosy, Ryo-kun, Rib, Gero, Dasoku, and Itou Kashitarou (2012.12.30) # "Pierrot" -Arrange ver.- (2012.12.31) # "Kibou no Uta" (Song of Wishes) feat. Itou Kashitarou, kain, Ayaponzu＊, Yuuka, Mainan, tsukimi, Nao, KK, uk., Matsushita, Freesueru, minald, Kotainu, Yasuko, ＊Nanan＊, Nanna, Akira, tetla, Demy, Ninomae Takanori, RAG, and Lemorea (2013.01.01) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu" (Confession Rehearsal) feat. un:c and Itou Kashitarou (2013.01.25) # "Aishiteru" (I Love You) (2013.02.01) # "Junjou Skirt" (Naive Skirt) (2013.02.21) # "Setsuna Trip" feat. Itou Kashitarou and Yuuto (2013.03.06) # "MUGIC" feat. clear, nero, Rib, Soraru, Lon, and Itou Kashitarou (2013.03.17) # "Hysteri" (2013.04.05) # "Sayoko" (2013.04.20) # "Let's" feat. Smiley*2GS (2013.05.02) # "Hashire" (Fixed Race) (2013.05.16) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (The Defeated Boy) (2013.05.21) # "A Leaf Letter" (2013.06.01) }} Discography For Circle of Friends albums see here For ShimeFive (〆5) albums see here For Smiley*2GS albums see here |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Sakura no Ame |track3info = (Cherry Blossom Rain) |track3lyricist = halyosy |track3composer = halyosy |track3arranger = is, halyosy |track4title = Karakuri Pierrot |track4info = (Mechanical Pierrot) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = You |track5lyricist = LeftyMonsterP, Itou Kashitarou |track5composer = LeftyMonsterP |track5arranger = LeftyMonsterP }} |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Bokura no Let it Be |track2info = (Our Let It Be) |track2lyricist = Harry |track2composer = Harry |track2arranger = KaiseP |track3title = Setsuna Plus |track3info = (Momentary Plus) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Coca-Cola Time |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Sayoko |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Children Record |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = }} Gallery |MUGIC Soraloneroclearibito.jpg|From left to right: nero, clear, Rib, Soraru, Lon and Itou Kashitarou, as seen in their cover of "MUGIC" |Kashitaro_ito_twitter.png|Itou Kashitarou, as seen in his former Twitter avatar |ijkp02pm79rcuumifl0p.jpeg|Itou Kashitarou, as seen in his former Twitter avatar Illust. by Kuwahara Souta (桑原草太) |Itou_kashitarou_twitter_aishiteru.png|Itou Kashitarou, as seen in his former Twitter avatar Illust. by Kuwahara Souta (桑原草太) }} Trivia * His name comes from the name of the famous Edo period samurai Itou Kashitarou (伊東甲子太郎) with the only difference being the kanji for "kashi" in each; he replaced the kanji 甲子 in the historical Itou Kashitarou's name with 歌詞, the kanji for "lyrics". * He is about 180 centimeters (approximately 5'11") tall.Kony's August 17, 2012 Twitter status * He is left-handed. * He was born in Yokohama, Kanagawa PrefectureBlog profile (2009-2011)Plurk profile, and currently lives in Tokyo.Blog profile * He is an alumni of Aoyama Gakuin UniversityBlog profile, considered one of the top Christian universities in Japan. * His blood type is A.Blog profile (2009-2011) * One of his hobbies is memorizing the names of flowers.Blog profile * He considers his strong point "being able to eat anything", while his weak point is his impulsiveness.Blog profile * His favorite food is sushi, and in keeping with his claims of being able to eat anything, he states that he doesn't have a least favorite food.Blog profile * His favorite color is green.Blog profile * His favorite sport is baseball.Blog profile * His favorite manga are Kaiji and Akagi.Blog profile * His favorite book is The Dancing Girl of Izu.Blog profile * His favorite movie is Josee, the Tiger and the Fish.Blog profile * His favorite song is Moriyama Naotarou's "Natsu no Owari".Blog profile * His favorite video games are Persona 3 and Persona 4.Blog profile * Humorously, his favorite animals are listed as "all of them".Blog profile * His favorite thing to say is the English word "something", pronounced phonetically in Japanese, while his favorite word is "fushigi" (不思議, lit. mysterious).Blog profile * His favorite brands are Gibson and Gretsch, both makers of guitars.Blog profile * His favorite place is Tokyo, which he also considers his ideal date location.Blog profile * His favorite thing to do on his days off is composing songs.Blog profile * He claims to have a scent fetish.Blog profile * He considers his type to be "anyone to really listens to a song", and a major turnoff to be "not paying attention to anything but a song's bassline".Blog profile * If he could have one wish of his come true, he would wish for world peace.Blog profile * He is at his happiest when singing a song he likes, and feels happy whenever he sings.Blog profile * The one thing he would "never give up to anyone" is his singing voice.Blog profile * If he won the lottery, he would use the money to build schools in Africa.Blog profile * If the world was about to end, he would spend the last day singing.Blog profile * If he was an animal, he would be either a snake or a fox.Blog profile * He aspired to be a singer ever since he was a child.Blog profile * He considers himself a very bad liar.Blog profile * The most expensive thing he's ever bought is a Gibson J-45 acoustic guitar.Blog profile * He wants to climb Mount Fuji one day.Blog profile * He would like to visit Las Vegas one day.Blog profile * He states that he wouldn't be able to live without an acoustic guitar.Blog profile * If he could eat one thing every day for a month, he would eat kaisen-don (a sashimi rice bowl).Blog profile * He has two white cats named Pon and Mimi. * He is known to like Studio Ghibli very much. * He often wears a fox mask during lives when performing as Itou Kashitarou (presumably to preserve a sense of anonymity, though this is not the case when he is performing with the sailers). External Links * Twitter * Twitter (as Yashiro Tatsuya) * Blog (with LeftyMonsterP) * Blog (as Yashiro Tatsuya) * Plurk Category:Smiley*2GS Category:ShimeFive (〆5) Category:Circle of Friends Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:Completed Pages Category:Producers